Esos tontos enamorados
by shojo88
Summary: A&R. Todo tiene un final, sobre todo cuando los pensamientos de la más absoluta ira se transmutan a pensamientos de amor ¿Cuanto más una situación así puede durar?.
1. Esa tonta marimacho

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos ellos son creación de Rumiko Takahashi._

Capitulo 1

_Esa tonta marimacho_

-¡TONTA MARIMACHO KAWAIKUNE!- El salvaje golpetear de unos nudillos retumbo en el bosque -¡IDIOTA!- el pobre e indefenso árbol sucumbió finalmente ante la arremetida de golpes del joven de la trenza. Ranma apretó los puños un poco más y reventó otro árbol cercano de una patada -¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!- Con los ojos cerrados golpeo la aporreada madera que le rodeaba. El ronco crujido le hizo entender que el tronco del árbol se convertía en pequeñas astillas -¡Has lo que quieras no me importa!- El chico abrió los ojos y recogió los pequeños pedazos de madera que estaban desperdigados en el suelo los llevo junto a su carpa y con ellos encendió una pequeña fogata.

El joven Saotome hizo un pequeño aparejo con algunas ramas del cuál colgó una olla con agua y algunas sopas instantáneas adentro. Se sentó ha esperar que la comida estuviera lista y a rumiar su ira "Esta bien, talvez me excedí con los apodos ¡Pero esa marimacho intento pelear contra Shampoo y Ukyo! Ella sabe que no es rival para ellas y ni siquiera me avisó de que lucharía contra ellas simplemente se manda a cambiar como quien quiere la cosa" Retiro una de los envases de ramen casi crudo y lo devoro al instante mientras esperaba que los demás estuvieran algo cocidos "Maldición Akane sabes que tus habilidades no son suficientes ellas pueden derrotarte por separado, con mayor razón juntas. Diablos sabes que yo estoy ahí para protegerte ¡Asesine a un Dios por ti! ¿Cómo pretendes que no interfiera en una pelea tan absurda?" Una de las sopas parecía comestible. Ranma la saco y la tomo de un sorbo con una ligera sonrisa, definitivamente esos idiotas que hacían estos productos no pensaban en gente con su estomago. Apretó el frasco hasta convertirlo en una bola de plástico ¿Hasta donde habrían llegado de no ser por su intervención? Confiaba en que Ukyo no le hiciera mucho daño, pero Shampo… ella era otra historia. Esa amazona estaba dispuesta a matar de ser necesario. El joven sacudió la cabeza, ¿Dispuesta a matar? Más bien parecía ansiosa de cobrar sangre, especialmente la de esa tonta cabeza dura.

Sacudió sus pantalones y se levanto de un salto intentando ignorar el escalofrió que le subía por la espalda. Morir, no ella no podía morir el no podía dejarla morir "¡Maldición! no puedo levantarme en las mañanas sin el acostumbrado baldazo de agua, no puedo ir a la escuela sin verla al frente mió corriendo, no puedo vivir sin que ese mazo me mande al Tibet, no puedo almorzar sin estar huyendo de su comida, no puedo verla en esos vestidos sin decirle una marimacho, no puedo vivir una vida en la que no este esa boba kawaikune" Palmoteo fuertemente sus mejillas deshaciéndose de los recuerdos más oscuros que tenía guardado en su memoria, solo comparables con el entrenamiento al que lo sometió su padre para aprender el neko-ken. No el jamás descuidaría a Akane, a su Akane. Olvidando toda su ira acumulada comenzó a empacar nuevamente su equipaje, ya no más estaba aburrido de las prometidas locas, de los venenos ocultos en cada rincón que pisaba, de los pretendientes interminables. Dos años eran tiempo suficiente y el ya estaba absolutamente hasta el tope ¿Lo habían buscado? ¡Pues lo habían encontrado!. El era Ranma Saotome el mayor artista marcial conocido, el soberbio y orgulloso luchador que había derrotado a un Dios, el nunca perdía un duelo y este no sería la excepción, finalmente había visto la luz al final del túnel y nada ni nadie le haría detenerse hasta lograr su objetivo. Termino de apagar el fuego y colgó la olla a su mochila enfilando inmediatamente hacia Nerima, hacia su destino, hacia sus problemas, hacia dos ojos marrones que le esperaban. Los ojos de una marimacho kawaikune.

-Mi marimacho kawaikune- Susurro Ranma mientras recorría livianamente el camino a casa.

_Notas de la autora: Finalmente empecé esta pequeña historia que me rondaba el cráneo, la dividí en capítulos a pesar de que quedaría muy bien en un one-shot ¿Porque? puro y simple capricho, la continuación estará muy pronto. Esperando que les haya gustado y ya saben que cualquier opinión, crítica, amenaza o lo que sea será bien recibido. Me despido._

_"Alea jacta est"._


	2. Ese baka insensible

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

Capitulo 2

_Ese baka insensible_

-Idiota- Fue el ligero murmullo que dejo oír la almohada. Akane cubría con ella su cabeza para ocultarle al mundo y a ella misma sus lagrimas y su mayor debilidad –Insensible, estupido, fenómeno- Continuo como una letanía mientras dejaba fluir sus penas con la seguridad de que nadie la molestaría, sobretodo el susodicho que recibía todos los atentos apodos. Después de todo había sido enviado muy, muy lejos vía área por aerolíneas Tendo –Baka, es un baka yo soy una artista marcial, puedo recibir unos cuantos golpes sin romperme en pedazos- La joven se incorporo suavemente mostrándole a la luna que se asomaba por su ventana su tristeza –Y no tiene que preocuparse por sus otras prometidas yo no podría ganarles, no a dos, no yo- Hizo un débil intento de limpiar las abundantes lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas –El lo sabe, pero ¿No me puede dejar tranquila? No, llega el en su varonil forma de "héroe" a "salvarme" ¡Diablos ellas no me mataran!, me dejarían herida, me dolería pero sabría con certeza cuanto tengo que entrenar para derrotarlas de una buena vez- La joven Tendo suspiro mientras limpiaba el rastro salino de su rostro –Claro primero tendría que encontrar un maestro- Akane sonría ligeramente ante la perspectiva "¿Un maestro?"- A quien engaño, nadie desea entrenarme. Tal vez Ryouga pero quizá donde este esta vez, mi papá definitivamente no, el tío Genma o el abuelo… no, prefiero abrazar a Kuno, Ranma… no el nunca querría entrenarme solo soy una…- La joven hizo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que le había gritado el joven Saotome ese día –"Marimacho kawaikune, con cuerpo de ladrillo, híper violenta, plana como una tabla"- Comento sin entusiasmo a medida de que enumeraba con los dedos –Oh si, casi lo olvido "Kasumi debería usarme como tabla de planchar"- Dejo caer las manos a sus costados se sentía derrotada, apabullada, atropellada por una tropa de personajes indómitos que habían llegado a perturbar la paz de su anterior vida y toda esa turba estaba liderada por ese joven de la trenza.

Akane sacudió su cabeza, se puso su gi y bajo al dojo. Nadie la interrumpió en su camino todos ese día habían decidido salir a "pasear" para dejar a los "Jóvenes tortolos" solos –Y así fue mucho más fácil para Ranma mandarse a cambiar- Musito mientras abría las puertas del dojo. Después de sus ejercicios de calentamiento se posiciono en el centro del lugar y hizo memoria, recordando los pasos que el joven Saotome ejecutaba para hacer sus katas "Fuertes, rápidos y gráciles. Puede ser un idiota pero es un idiota bastante bueno" La chica comenzó la misma kata que veía repetir a Ranma una y otra vez, llego a la mitad y en un giro se torció el pie y callo de lleno al suelo –Maldición- Sujeto su tobillo y comprobó que no era nada serio, se levanto y siguió con la forma. Su cuerpo se sentía incomodo, no podía hacerlo con facilidad y sus movimientos en vez de ser los de un artista marcial parecían de un niño aprendiendo a caminar. Se detuvo he intento recordar lo que le decía su padre cuando aun la entrenaba.

Flashback

-No Akane- Le reprendió su padre nuevamente, la niña cerro los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo con frustración –No intentes llegar más allá de donde puedes, comprende que el arte no se trata de golpear y derrotar a tus enemigos, se trata de equilibrio, paz y armonía interior tu cuerpo te dirá cuanto puedes hacer y así lentamente mejoraras. Solo deja que tu cuerpo guíe- El patriarca Tendo observo con una sonrisa como su hija se levanta y retomaba su postura inicial –Esta bien, vamos de nuevo- Le animo mientras el mismo tomaba la postura.

Fin del Flashback.

Akane parpadeo con una ligera iluminación mientras rememoraba sus movimientos y sus combates "Hace cuanto olvide eso" pensó atónita, había olvidado la verdadera esencia del arte, el equilibrio y la armonía. Después de que su padre dejo de entrenarla lo mantuvo un tiempo hasta que empezó con las pruebas de fuerza y el deseo de romper ladrillos. La joven se incorporo retomo su posición y inspiro y exhalo lentamente -Deja que tu cuerpo te guíe- se susurro levemente. Comenzó el mismo kata acomodando a su cuerpo con naturalidad bloqueo, golpeo, bloqueo, patada alta, codazo y bloqueo nuevamente. Lentamente el kata se fue desarrollando ya no con fuerza y torpeza sino con más armonía y gracilidad termino con una sonrisa y volvió a empezar esta vez uno de los katas de su propia escuela sintiendo como nuevamente se desarrollaba cada vez más rápido, con más precisión, con más arte.

-Ranma baka insensible ¿Tanto te costaba decirme eso?- Pregunto en voz alta sintiendo como su ira se desinflaba. Sus músculos reaccionaban y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, ignorante de los ojos azules que la miraban desde la entrada y del estupor y el orgullo que lentamente se posesionaba de su propietario que colgaba del techo del dojo.

_Notas de la autora: Bien termine el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia. Personalmente creo que lo único que impide a Akane mejorar en sus artes marciales son su imperativo por el uso de la fuerza y su torpeza que la lleva a forzar en parte sus movimientos, me parece que una vez suprimido eso el arte se desarrolla sola y el camino hacia una maestría comienza (Un poco de talento y mucho de esfuerzo hace maravillas). El kata al que hice mención es uno de la escuela Goju Ryu. Esperando que les haya gustado y agradeciendo a las personas que dejaron review (Y realmente me encanto esa amenaza) me despido._


	3. Esos tontos enamorados

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

Capitulo 3

_Esos tontos enamorados_

Ranma despego la mirada de su prometida se sentó sobre el tejado del dojo y aspiro inaudiblemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción "_Quien diría que la marimacho al fin se dio cuenta_" pensó mientras pausaba más sus respiraciones puso sus manos algo encorvadas delante de él y tomo una última respiración profunda "_En estos casos lo mejor será el Umisen-ken_". El silencio se apodero de sus alrededores mientras descendía al suelo frente a las puertas del dojo, Akane siguió con sus ejercicios sin siquiera considerar la opción de que alguien más estuviera con ella. El joven se movió rápidamente y se ubico detrás de ella corrigiendo casi imperceptiblemente sus movimientos movió su pie un poco más atrás, subió su puño ligeramente, desvió su patada para que llegara a la traquea y le cerro un poco el brazo de la defensa en el movimiento final.

-Vaya, eso estuvo mucho mejor- Comento para si misma Akane, algo sorprendida de que los movimientos del kata hubieran estado casi perfectos. Ranma se alejo unos pasos con una sonrisa disfrutando como un niño pequeño de su travesura, observo nuevamente a su prometida y retrocedió hasta la puerta. Armándose de valor trago duro para luego dejar el Umisen-ken y volver a ser visible ante el mundo. La joven se puso rígida y se dio vuelta con la guardia preparada, un relámpago de alivio la recorrió al ver a Ranma para luego ser reemplazado con un relámpago de ira -¿Que quieres?- Una mirada de pocos amigos adornaba su rostro, sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco más cuando otra posibilidad le cruzo la mente -¿Hace cuanto estas observándome?- Preguntó ahora algo más descontrolada pensando en las miles de idioteces que soltaría el chico por su forma de entrenar.

-Akane...-Ranma decidió saltarse olímpicamente ambas preguntas -¿Podrías repetir ese kata?- Inquirió lo más suavemente que pudo. La chica dejo que su mandíbula se rindiera ante la gravedad y le regalo una mirada de incredulidad completa, el joven Saotome le subió la quijada a su lugar y le paso la mano ante los ojos -Ranma a Akane ¿Me escuchaste?- Comento algo divertido.

-¿Tu quieres que yo que?, ¿Acaso es para burlarte de mi?- La joven se cruzo de brazos alejándose unos metros, Ranma contó hasta diez manteniendo su boca bien cerrada para evitar posibles contusiones y daños a su cuerpo.

-Vamos, Akane ,no me burlare de ti solo quiero verlo en serio- El chico rezo mientras ella lo escrutaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo, finalmente se encogió de hombros y empezó el kata. Ranma puso todo su ojo de artista marcial en los movimientos de su prometida no había más velocidad, tampoco más fuerza pero algo había cambiado en los movimientos eran un poco más gráciles, fluían y se encadenaba mucho mejor uno con el otro ahora parecía que la chica bailaba alrededor suyo en vez de que una manada de toros se le fuera encima y casi podía ver a los adversarios volando ante sus golpes. Akane lanzo el último puñetazo ante el enemigo imaginario y se dio vuelta para ver a Ranma.

-¿Contento?- Preguntó esperando que las idioteces se dispararan de la boca de su prometido. Ranma se levanto y se puso al lado suyo.

-Ahora vamos los dos- Susurro mientras tomaba la posición del gato, Akane lo imito a su lado preguntándose como diablos se habían conjugado las estrellas ese día para que sucedieran todas estas cosas "_Definitivamente las estrellas tuvieron una larga fiesta y una borrachera tan memorable que olvidaron sus posiciones habituales y de paso una le dio a Ranma en la cabeza_" dedujo como única explicación. Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron la sucesión de ataques y defensas, el joven dejo rápidamente a su prometida atrás mientras desarrollaba la forma, Akane lo observo y lo dejo ir "_Tu cuerpo debe acomodarse Akane_" pensó recordando a su padre. El joven Saotome espero que ella terminara y luego le indico el piso del dojo, se sentaron frente a frente, Akane aun sin saber que rayos pasaba y Ranma muy nervioso jugando con sus pulgares.

-Ehmmm ... Akane... ¿Quien te dijo lo de la fluidez?- Pregunto finalmente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Recorde algo que me había dicho mi papá hace muchos años- Akane lo miro y su rostro se endureció ligeramente -¿Porque no me lo dijiste baka?- Cuestiono dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Es algo que todos deben descubrir solos, yo también lo hice hace algunos años- Respondió feliz de salvar la situación solo con un "cariño" de su prometida.

-Puede ser...- Comento la chica algo distraída -Pero... ¿Porque te metiste en mi pelea? no tenias derecho a eso Ranma, siempre lo haces yo también soy una artista marcial te guste o no- Lo recrimino cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-¿Que?, ¡Ey espera, no es mi culpa que te metas en peleas que no puedes afrontar ellas son más fuertes y tu eres muy torpe no puedes solo con una!- Ranma se maldijo mentalmente, salto sobre sus talones y por reflejo se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza esperando el golpe, después de un momento el joven saco ligeramente la cabeza de la protección de sus puños -¿Akane?- La susodicha seguía en la misma posición, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados pero sus hombros se estaban sacudiéndose ligeramente "_¡Ay no esta llorando!_" pensó entrando en pánico -¿Akane?- pregunto nuevamente mientras la rodeaba y le buscaba la mirada. La joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los nudillos blancos de la fuerza. Levanto la cabeza de pronto y extendió una de sus manos hacia atrás. Ranma no sintió el golpe, ni tampoco supo como termino volando hasta el otro extremo del dojo, ni tampoco como la sangre inundaba su boca.

-¡Baka!,¡Anda con tus prometidas idiotas que están dispuestas a aceptar tus niñerías!- Le grito Akane con lagrimas en los ojos, le dio la espalda y comenzó su rápida huida a su habitación, pero la pierna de él fue más rápida haciéndole un barrido que la envió directo al suelo de trasero -¡¿AHORA QUE QUIERES IMBECIL?!- Ranma intento sostenerle las manos para calmarla pero solo consiguió un muestrario de moretones que bajaban de su rostro hasta su estomago siguiendo un patrón parecido al de la muralla China -¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!- Intento alejarse de su prometido pero el chico no la dejo escapar sosteniendo sus hombros como podía.

-¡Espera, escúchame!- Ranma sintió que su paciencia estallaba cuando una rodilla le impacto a un lado de la cabeza -¡QUEDATE TRANQUILA MALDICIÓN!- Ambos cesaron su lucha respirando entrecortadamente -¡Idiota! ¡como quieres que te deje pelear sabiendo que ambas son mejores que tu!, ¡podrían herirte y si yo no estuviera cerca nadie te socorrería!-Ranma soltó los hombros que aun le sostenía a su prometida -¡Entiende maldición!, ¡Asesine a un dios por ti y lo haría de nuevo!, ¿Porque haces mi labor de guardián más difícil?-Akane lo observo debatiéndose entre la duda, la incredulidad y ese otro molesto sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

- No seas baka, yo no soy una porcelana China puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola- Ranma frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación -Además ninguna de tus otras prometidas me herirá de gravedad... después de todo ellas saben lo que paso en el monte fenix y saben lo que eres capaz de hacer- Akane tomo aire intentando recuperar el control completo de sus movimientos -Y si alguien me hiciera daño tu no tardarías en aparecer y sepultarlo en más de veinte metros de tierra y dolor- prosiguió en voz cada vez más baja y con la vista fija en el suelo -¿porque Ranma?, ¿Porque me proteges?, ¿Para poder seguir viviendo en esta casa, porque somos amigos o porque todo lo que me dijiste en el monte fenix era cierto?- Remato subiendo lentamente la mirada, el joven la observaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Este... yo... lo que pasa...- Tartamudeaba intentando conectar una frase coherente en medio del caos de su mente "_Oh, al diablo todo_" pensó mientras tomaba la primera decisión siguiendo a su corazón extendió ligeramente su mano y tomo la de su prometida, ambos se tensaron al entrar en contacto pero ninguno rompió el pequeño toque -Yo... lo que dije en esa ocasión... era cierto- Susurro mientras sentía como su trenza se erizaba de manera brutal en nuca -Pero... yo no puedo estar contigo Akane hay demasiada gente, hay demasiadas interrupciones y lo peor de todo tengo demasiados problemas y enemigos que desean hacerme daño y para hacerlo te harán daño a ti... y yo no puedo...- Ranma guardo silencio mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca al borde de un ataque cardiaco, Akane no lo miraba pero se acerco lentamente a él y lo abrazo con cuidado, cruzando sus brazos por su espalda.

-Cállate Ranma- Murmuro escondiendo su rostro en su pecho -Hace mucho tiempo me acostumbre a los locos que te persiguen, a los problemas que atraes, a todas las cosas que siempre habrán a tu alrededor- Akane apoyo ligeramente sus manos en sus hombros, podía sentir el cuerpo de su prometido tenso bajo su toque -De hecho creo que es bastante entretenido y amo el cambio que has traído a nuestra vida- Tomo aire y trago duro -Lo amo... casi tanto como te amo a ti- Ranma cerro sus brazos sobre ella sintiendo como el corazón de ambos saltaban de goce en sus pechos.

-¿Entonces no te importan?- Pregunto suavemente, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Para nada- Le respondió separándose un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios que los dejo a ambos algo embobados -Pero aun no te he mandado a volar por lo que me dijiste hace poco- Comento algo divertida. Ranma la miro y se levanto apretando la mandíbula.

-Te prometo que es el ultimo que recibo por decir mal las cosas- Juro solemnemente mientras observaba a Akane sacar su enorme mazo.

-Que no se te olvide ir a darme mi beso de buenas noches- Le recordó con una sonrisa antes de mandarlo a volar muy gentilmente hacia la siguiente ciudad. Luego se alejo tarareando una alegre canción contenta de que las estrellas se emborracharan de vez en cuando mientras el joven volaba feliz saludando a los pájaros que se le cruzaban en el descenso.

* * *

En las afueras del dojo dos hombres maduros observaban a un joven volar por el cielo.

-Soun- Lloro Genma mientras tomaba el brazo de su amigo.

-Genma- El patriarca Tendo también lloraba amargamente.

-¡Nuestras escuelas nunca se unirán!- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo largándose a llorar maldiciendo la suerte, las hormonas y las bocotas de sus hijos. Nabiki paso al lado de ellos sin darle importancia había notado que Ranma volaba feliz y al entrar su hermana tarareaba una canción, reviso sus cintas y sonrió si le pagaban lo suficiente habría una boda muy pronto.

_Notas de la autora: Bien así termino esta pequeña historia. Quiero agradecerles a los que la siguieron y ya saben cualquier amenaza, duda, opinión o critica adelante. Talvez haga una secuela... si estoy de animo y con las luces prendidas, por ahora me dedicare a descansar y disfrutar mirando mi maldita identificación de la universidad una vez más (No saban el alivio que es tenerla) hasta entonces que la vida les sonría._


End file.
